


The One Who Flies

by soonshimee



Category: EXO (Band), Lovelyz, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Taehyung, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Sitting, Fingerfucking, Frotting, Fucking, Hair-pulling, HunHan - Freeform, Incubus/succubus, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mystery, Navel Play, Orgasm Denial, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top!Jungkook, blowjob, handjob, kookv, side!Yoonminhope, side!namjin, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonshimee/pseuds/soonshimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He himself is an Incubus and he mistaken the person entering the room with a blonde hair as a girl. His job is to seduce him (or her) and not to mention, he's actually captivated by the person's beauty by the first time he laid his eyes on him. He's even trying to meet and get to know him as much as possible every night. Until one night, when he realize the person is just lovely like the cherry blossoms blooming in front of the shop, innocent and beautiful, it's already too late for both of them. The person he cherishes the most accidentally found out about his hidden identity, whilst he found out about the other's hidden feelings.</p><p>"Did you forget? I'm a monster, I don't love anyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night 0

Zburător is a demon that takes the shape of the young handsome man. The erotic feelings are triggered by the appearance of this fantastic character with great power of seduction: The One Who Flies. He shows himself at night, leaving the person who see him in turmoil. struggling to get past their moment of initiation.

  
He himself is a Zburător, or an Incubus. Incubus is definitely well-known term for them.  
  
The sky is dark, the wind sets the rustling of fallen leaves. The guy heave a sigh, street lights illuminating the sidewalk. He can see the place he'll visit tonight in a distance, wondering if there'll be anyone who will be able to catch his eyes.  
  
He pulls the door and the sound of the chiming bell echos through the almost empty coffee shop. He roam his eyes and he's glad to see the familiar figure sitting beside the window with a cup of black coffee. Walking toward the guy, he notice that he's not paying attention to him, but at the guy sitting on the counter. he noisily pull the chair before settling down. As he did so, he completely tear the guy in front of him away from staring at his object of adoration.  
  
" _Jeongguk_."  
  
"Hey there,  _Sehun hyung_."  
  
Jeongguk.  _Jeon_   _Jeongguk_. Yes, he is an Incubus. He can change form, so everytime he move to different places, he has different name, different identity. Oh Sehun is the same with him, an Incubus. And for a record, they always follow this one unspoken rule:  **Must not love.**  Monsters never love. Demons don't deserve the word love. In this cruel world, no one will even bat an eye unless you're handsome.  
  
Sehun nods and continue gawking at the guy sitting behind the counter.   
  
The bell chimes again, Jeongguk take his time to whip his head and look at the new comer. At this late hour, how could be someone bother going to a coffee shop?  
  
He's stun with the beauty of the person waddling towards the counter. The person's brown locks with bronze highlights covers the forehead, it's long enough that it covers the thick eyebrows. The nose is perfect, as if it was carved carefully by the Gods and Goddesses. The eyes looks like a cat's eyes. Fierce but soft, and Jeongguk almost drown at the intesity of the eyes when he stare long enough. And the lips, that pinkish plump lips, as if waiting for Jeongguk to cover it with his.  _She_  have a petite body, the person's oversized sweater slips off of  _her_  soft collar bones and  _she_  casually shrug it back. The fitted jeans shows the curve of  _her_  legs and damn, Jeongguk is drooling. He needs to have  _her_.  
  
The said person walks toward the counter. flashing a smile at the individual standing there who return the smile. "What's up, Taehyung? It's already late, cutie!" The duo heard he said.  
  
Sehun is bewilder. His eyes widen as the realization hit him too hard. The person he's staring for the past minutes IS a guy and not a girl?  
  
The newcomer giggles and shrugs, "But hyung, I have exams coming up, I just need some coffee tonight!" he reply with surprisingly low voice that almost makes Jeongguk fall off the chair he's currently sitting.  
  
He looks up and exactly, 'Taehyung' turn to face their direction and their eyes met.  
  
There's a spark. Jeongguk admitted.  
  
But there's something more than that.  
  
And from there, Jeongguk knew that it'll be the most interesting Winter he won't regret and won't forget. Espescially when Taehyung flashes that Billion dollar smile and Jeongguk smile back before he stop himself.

 

 


	2. Night 1

 

Jeongguk blinks as the alluring male stands before him. He's trying to find a spicy chicken flavored his heartbroken hyung (i.e. Oh Sehun) who thought he found his next victim last night (yes, he's still moping about how pretty that boy is and how he tricked him). Instead, he found the cute guy last night. Taehyung stares for 10 seconds before looking away and picking up a random book while happens to be "Fifty Shades Darker". Jeongguk didn't mind, nor said anything. But instead, he tattooed Taehyung's image in his normal school uniform, the outfit hugging his curves perfectly. He also noted the red tint on his cheeks. _Cute_ , Jeongguk thought.   
  
Taehyung open his mouth to speak but someone tall with broad shoulders tug the book from his hand and return it on it's previous place.   
  
"Aigoo, baby Tae! Why are you holding that book? Come on, your pap will be home soon and I, your mama Jin needs to cook something for his family."   
  
And with that, Jin(?) drags Taehyung towards the counter and Jeongguk noticed how his face flush when he pass by him and their hand touch.   
  
That evening is very warm. To think that it's already September, it should be pretty cold, but the presence of the guy from the coffee shop makes Taehyung feel warm inside. It's definitely weird and new to him, feeling something inside him flutters and makes him very frustrated for some unknown reasons.   
  
All of the sudden, Taehyung feels hot. And he's pulling the knitted scarf away from his neck to lessen the suffocating warmth he feel inside. It's like he's sick, like he have a fever. But no, he's definitely fine. His body move on it's own accord and turn around, meeting the heated gaze of the hot guy behind him.   
  
He feels like he's melting so he squirm on his spot, but Jeongguk is stubborn. Never taking his eyes away from Taehyung's eyes. Taehyung let out a small whimper that didn't go unnoticed by Jeongguk.   
  
Saying Jeongguk was confused is an understatement, he's not supposed to feel aroused with the heavenly noise the male in front of him made.   
  
And the said male is not supposed to feel it, the frustration and neediness for Jeongguk's touch.   
  
Because an Incubus is for females. And females are supposed to submissive to Incubus in times like this.   
  
Taehyung stumbles toward Jeongguk when Jin accidentally push him too hard. He waits for the impact but he felt firm arms wrapped around his waist and soft breathing that tickles Taehyung's ear instead. And  _finally_  having skin contact with Jeongguk, Taehyung unconsciously let a low moan that makes Jeongguk freeze on his spot, his eyes widening comically as he trace the curve of Taehyung's waist, feeling the unstable breathing of him against his neck.   
  
Jeongguk gulps and as if Taehyung was mesmerized, he watch as the guy's adam's apple move, licking his suddenly dry lips and tightening his grip on Jeongguk's arm. He can feel his biceps, the muscles flexing as Jeongguk try to pry him away.   
  
He snap out of his daze when Jeongguk clears his throat, his own hands clutching tightly on his sleeves and there's only few inches of nothing but air separating their faces.   
  
Jeongguk's presence is warm yet his body feels cold against Taehyung's warm one, making him hot and bothered.   
  
Taehyung tried so hard not to whimper embarrassingly again when Jeongguk pulls away.   
  
"I-I'm sorry." He quickly mumbles and his sweating hands behind him.   
  
Jeongguk just nods and mumble the words 'It's okay' and he just hope the strange--yet unknown--thing he's feeling when Taehyung smile at him will be gone soon.   
  
Jin hand the plastic bags which contains food supply to Taehyung and quickly take out his pink wallet with a face of-- _Super Mario..?_   
  
He quickly pay and drag Taehyung with him, mumbling something about how his husband will praise him. And with one last time, Taehyung spare a glance at Jeongguk's direction before completely departing the store.   
  
Jeongguk groans , ruffling his hair (with now the same hair color with Taehyung because, why not?) before placing the items he'll buy on the counter, quickly pay and grab his own plastic bag before rushing out of the store, not even minding to receive his change. Once he's outside, he look around and found no broad shoulder or brown fluffy locks in sight. He groan in annoyance, mainly to himself.  _Why is he looking for someone that he's not supposed to find attractive in any way?_  That, Jeongguk didn't know.   
  
He started walking through the darkness, his shoes stepping on dried leaves, making some crunching noise. His hand sways with the plastic bag he's holding while his other hand's tucked inside the pocket of his hoodie.   
  
After the short journey, since the convenience store is just a 5 minute walk from the flat, he finally arrive at his floor and fishes for his keys inside his pocket. He unlock their shared flat and throw the plastic bag towards Sehun's direction, who's still sulking on the couch with his dark wings visible.   
  
"Cook fast, we're going out."   
  
Jeongguk mumbles, unplugging his phone from it's charger and uses the device to look for the nearest club. He let out a small 'Aha!' when he found one just few blocks away.   
  
"Why?" Sehun tilt his head. "Are we going somewhere?" Sehun groans, small pieces of potato chips falling down to their carpeted floor from his lap as he stand up. He scrunches his nose and dust himself off. Maybe he'll clean tomorrow.   
  
"Club." Jeongguk's short reply as he strip his hoodie off, grabbing a new clean towel before disappearing inside their bathroom.   
  
"But why?"   
  
Sehun could hear the faint sound of the door locking and the dripping of water insde the bathroom, indicating the younger is taking a shower. He simply shrugs and prepare the pot when he heard Jeongguk belatedly answer his question.   
  
"Let's have some fun."

 

 


	3. Night 2

Jeongguk ignores Sehun's pleas of "open the damn door and eat something, kid!".

  
For the whole day, he lock himself inside his dark room whilst burying his own body under the thick blanket.  
  
He's not feeling alright.

  
  
For Jeongguk, everything last night was weird.   
  
  
_**Jeongguk and Sehun walks through the dark alleyway, the sound of their footsteps echoing as they walk.  He knock at the metal door five times before a guy with blonde hair (and a dimple appears when he smirk) open the doors for them, the loud sound can now be heard.** _ **** _**Jeongguk nods and accept the alcohol the dimple guy offered before walking past the guy and bidding Sehun a goodbye. He drink the liquid in one shot, the warm feeling tracing through his throat down to his stomach. Getting his way towards the bar is not that easy. The smell of sex, alcohol, sweat and drugs is disgusting, yet it calms him down. As he make his way, he squints his eyes. The person standing there, making the drinks, look so familiar to him. And the said guy turn around, Jeongguk almost shriek. Almost. The guy standing at there looks like-** _ _  
  
_"Baek! Refill my drink!"_   
  
_And maybe Jeongguk is hallucinating, but he believes it's Tae. Maybe he heard it wrong, but that's definitely Tae. But there's something wrong. He's smaller?_   
  
_Suddenly, someone bumps into him and he turn around, already to spat bullshit to whoever tried to touch him, but to his surprise, Taehyung is standing in front of him, apologizing for bumping into him._   
  
_"Dae!"_   
  
_Someone called, and the guy in front of him looks up, saying another sorry before walking towards the direction of the voice._   
  
_He knew he heard it wrong._   
  
_It should be Tae._   
  
_He think he's feeling sick so he excused himself and drag a random girl who's looking at him this past 20 minutes._   
  
_He tried, but he can't. He can't kiss the girl properly because every damn time he closed his eyes, Tae's flushed face will appear. And that, my friend, is a big problem._   
  
_Jeongguk thinks he's going crazy._   
  
_Jeongguk thinks that cute guy went too far._   
  
_So when the girl in front of him takes off her shirt, he use that chance and quickly disappear through the darkness._   
  
_What surprise him is when he found himself at the balcony, watching the cute guy sleep for like, 30 minutes._ _   
  
That night, Jeongguk decided to visit his lovely sister. He definitely think he's going crazy. Something's wrong with him.   
  
And that night, Taehyung also decided that he's crazy. Like, he has an awkward boner yesterday because of the hot guy and earlier this day,  _there's a girl who awfully looks like the Hot guy from the coffee shop._ And damn, Taehyung doesn't want to know if the reason he got his hard cock on his hand and stroking it sinfully fast is because of the girl looks like the Hot guy from the coffee shop-slash-convinience store or it's because of the countless wet dreams he's having ever since he met the said guy.   
  
And fuck, he came so hard when he visualize the hot guy sucking him instead. He lie there, panting. Then, the image of the girl he met earlier appears when he close his eyes. She's panting, mouth slightly ajar as she close her eyes tightly. She moan Taehyung's name and suddenly, Taehyung can feel his cock getting back to life. When the hot guy suddenly appear on his mind he almost cum. He chew his lower lip as he stare at his lock door.   
  
_Fuck it,_ he thinks, as he starts stroking his cock back to life, one digit slipping inside his hole.   
  
And he surely wouldn't forget this day, where he come so many times while touching himself and thinking it's the hot guy instead.   
  
Or maybe the mysterious girl.   
  
But let's be honest here, _he wants to ride the hot guy until he can't cum anymore._

 


	4. Night 3

**_Last Night._ **

**Jeongguk walks slower than usual, not minding the noise surrounding him. He mindlessly turns to his right, entering the dark alley. The noise are now muffled and he can clearly hear his own breathing. Eerie shadows, creaking sounds and foul smells assaulted his senses as he cautiously pick his way down the long, dark alleyway. A guy with blonde hair and pale skin appears with a small, chubby boy.** **  
  
**"Yoongi hyung."**   
  
**Min Yoongi, also known as Suga, is like a gatekeeper for Jeongguk's kind. He nods his head towards the direction of the metal door, old and rusty. Behind that door is where Jeongguk's home is. He take a quick glance at the guy attached to the elder's side. He remembers him. He's the son of the guy who used to guard the door.**   
  
**"Thanks." Jeongguk walks past them and pushes the door open, the bright light welcomes him and soon enough he can see an old fashioned living room. He plops down on the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Everything happens for a reason right? And this past few days, weird things starts happening to him. And it's all because on this certain guy. Luckily, he couldn't dwell on it much longer when he feel someone's presence in front of him.**   
  
**"It's surprising you even remember to pay me a visit." A girl places a cup of tea in front of Jeongguk who openly stare at it.**   
  
**"Hello to you too, Yein." Jeongguk looks up and flashes a soft, endearing smile to his sister. "Did you miss me?"**   
  
**Yein laughs, her eyes twinking. "Of course, my handsome brother."**   
  
**Jeongguk let out a sigh. Yein sits across him and eye him.**   
  
**"What's wrong, geuk?"**   
  
**"I think I'm being picky." He sighs rubbing the sleepyness in his eyes. "I don't know. I- It's like I'm not in mood and fuck, I think I..."**   
  
**"You..?" Yein furrows her eyebrows. She think he just misheard him when he whispered quietly,**   
  
**"I think I want** _him._ **"** **   
  
**"Then get him. Talk to me again after that and tell me if you like it or you're just being delusional, brother."**   
  


  
  
Jeongguk presses his lips to his, and they're hot. Searing hot. The guy underneath him moan, clutching the bed sheets as if his life depends on it.  
  
"Jeongguk, please.." Taehyung sobs, watching as the other boy get up. Jeongguk can't feel anything. It's like he's numb. He have no idea of what's happening. But all he know is that he's hard as a fucking metal and the guy in front of him is a moaning mess.  
  
Right after he talk to his sister, Jeongguk quickly return to his apartment without uttering a single word. This evening, Taehyung and Jeongguk "accidentally" met. Considering the fact that he actually follow the other for the whole day. They talk for hours in front of the park until it's almost time for dinner. Of course, being the gentleman he is. (It's ironic that he's never been  _gentle_ ), he treat Taehyung a dinner. And then Taehyung let out a very sinful noise, the self-control Jeongguk built every time he'll encounter him is long gone. And tonight, he grab the chance to touch him, giving in to the desire and lust. Taehyung is indeed beautiful. And he knows he like this. He like the sound Taehyung make. He like it when Taehyung react positively to his touches.  
  
So Jeongguk lean forward, spreading Taehyung's legs before completely diving in. He pepper's the elder's delicate skin with open mouthed kiss, nibbling the skin of his thighs. And Taehyung moans, bucking his hips which encourages the younger to move forward. So he does.  
  
He licks the underside of Taehyung's manhood, tracing the vein with the tip of his tongue. He take in the head to his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of Taehyung's juices. Jeongguk's right hand take a hold of the elder's cock, stroking it so fast, causing the other to whimper and choke on his own moans. After sucking his head, he give the tip with a quick peck and then moving downward to lick at Taehyung's balls, sometimes grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin. He held the hot shaft tightly whilst pumping painfuly slow and ran his thumb nail across the slit causing Taehyung to arc his back, silent scream leaving his mouth.  
  
He hisses when Taehyung pulls him up by tugging his hair, but it's not like Jeongguk's complaining. Especially when Taehyung kisses him hungrily, panting and moaning against his lips. Damn that's making him crazy and every bit of sanity in Jeongguk is long gone. Taehyung scream when Jeongguk slam into him with not enough preparation. The pain and pleasure make him see white as he throw his head back, his voice becoming hoarse with the scream and loud moan ripping out of his mouth. Jeongguk's definitely sure Taehyung's neighbors have heard him.  
  
"F-Fuck.. Jeongguk. Jeongguk, please."  
  
And no, Jeongguk does not like this.  _He loves it_. He loves it when he thrust in deeper and Taehyung's heat welcome him. He loves it when the elder dig his nail on his back, his shoulder, or his biceps. He loves it when every time he slow down, Taehyung will beg for more. And he loves it simply because everything seems so wrong yet it feels so right. So right that he leans forward and mark the soft skin on Taehyung's neck. So right that he can hear himself groan in pleassure. So right that he's hoping he'll be able to do this again.  
  
And then suddenly, he slows down. Taehyung whimpers but he ignores it, burying his head onto the crook of the elder's head. He can't hardly focus as he pants, catching his breath. The smell of Taehyung is too much, too sweet, too good. And he's getting drunk.  
  
"Taehyung."  
  
Jeongguk murmurs against the wet skin, filled with red angry marks. He then continue, "You're beautiful like this." He somewhat found the energy again once Taehyung moans against his ear and Jeongguk completely pulls out, lifting both Taehyung's legs over his shoulder before pounding, thrusting repeatedly deep inside him.  
  
He felt his muscles clench and relax around him. And he knew the other is close into reaching cloud nine, so he is. Taehyung's moans and pleas mixed with the sound of their skin slapping echoes through the room. Jeongguk can smell their own sweat mixed with the bittersweet smell of sex around them.  
  
"J-Jeongguk," Taehyung grips the said male's biceps tighter, "please d-don't stop!"   
  
Jeongguk complies and shove in with animalistic speed. Sweats drips down his face and he knew he can't take it longer. Jeongguk bites the skin between Taehyung's scapula and collarbone, hard enough he can feel the metallic taste of his blood. Exactly that moment, Taehyung cums so hard he can hardly breathe. The younger follow suit, lapping at the skin where he bitten him.  
  
Taehyung feels weak and he can't hardly move, as if his bones left his body and his energy was taken away from him by no other than Jeon Jeongguk.  
  
Speaking of the devil. Jeongguk places a soft, lingering kiss on the elder's forehead. It makes Taehyung dizzy, the fact that Jeongguk is still burried deep inside him make it worse. And then Jeongguk spoke.  
  
"Good night."  
  
Taehyung blacks out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> *Scapula - shoulder blade. heh  
> FUN FACT: I WROTE THIS FANFIC WHILE LISTENING TO TAEKOOK'S MOAN OMFG.  
> It was an accident though, I clicked something then boom! Taekook moans 4 lief.  
> So, apparently the real smut starts now (Not every chapter will have smut on it pfft)  
> excuse my poorly written smut. I have such no experience when it comes to that thing in real life hurhur  
> BUT HEY, I THINK I'M IMPROVING A LOT! MAYBE I COULD BE AN EROTICA WRITER ONE DAY- /slapped/


	5. Night 4

**** Luhan is getting worried

  
Last night, Taehyung promised him to visit him on his work, but unfortunately, the latter didn't show up. So he decided to pays the younger a visit this evening to make sure he's doing fine since Taehyung is not picking up his phone, neither replying tho his messages.  
  
He try dialing Taehyung's number again and wait patiently until he reached the voice mail.  
  
"Tae, pick up? You're getting me worried sick. I'll be there in an hour, you better be alive."  
  
The beep sounds through the empty room and he puts his phone down, wiping the tables before sighing.  
  
The door suddenly open, the bell rings and Luhan's head shot upwards. In front of him stands a guy who's somehow familiar to him. Behind him, a pale and shivering guy clings onto his arm.  
  
"What can I-"  
  
"You know Kim Taehyung, right?"  
  
Luhan manage to nod his head, eyeing the guy warily.  
  
"I'm Oh Sehun, do you have a minute?"  
  
Luhan is worried, bu he can't help but to nod as if he's being hypnotized by the stranger's eyes.  
  
And then Sehun smirk.  
-

 ****Sehun laughs. He laughs so hard he feels like his cheeks are being torn apart. Except it's not because of a funny joke he heard.  
  
In front of him, an almost lifeless body growls. Jeongguk clutches the blanket closer. He feels weak. Really weak. He feels like he's on fire, like he's burning in the pits of hell. But his body is freezing cold, Sehun almost thought Jeongguk is dead when he touches him.  
  
"So tell me, what happen to you and you're...." Sehun sighs, "I don't know.. sick? I don't think we can get sick."  
  
Jeongguk just shrug, "Last night.."  
  
"Yeah?" Sehun walks back to the kitchen, turning off the stove as he pour some porridge on the bowl.  
  
"I slept with a guy."  
  
Sehun looses his grip on the bowl. He watches as it slowly falls, landing on the ground with the loud crashing sound. The content spilling down his feet.  
  
"You did what?"  
  
Jeongguk sits himself up, hugging his knees closer, "For the last few days, I've been acting weird, and by weird means I'm kind of..." The younger lowers his head, embarrassed of what he did. "wanting the same guy. I asked my Yein for help, she didn't know anything that could help me stop this bullshit, so she told me to just go with it."  
  
Sehun places his hands on his hips, closing his eyes, "And you slept with him? Drained the life energy out of him? Just like you do to others? Nothing special right?"  
  
"It's the same. Except that I shouldn't feel  _this_  sick. And I'm worried, I think I'm slowly dying. I think I'm going to die if I don't feel his skin against mine again, hyung."  
  
"What?" Sehun chuckles, picking up the broken glasses. "What are you saying, Jeongguk? Do you even hear yourself?"  
  
All of the sudden, he hears a loud thud, then Jeongguk is sobbing as he rips his clothes off. "It's itchy, and Taehyung is the only one who can scratch it. Please, hyung. I'm craving for him. I  _want_  him, I  _need_  him. Sehun hyung, do something, please!"

-

Luhan and Sehun walks in peace, the shivering guy behind them. Everything's not making any sense. Luhan thinks he's going crazy, Sehun's voice echoing in his head.  
  
_You see, Kim Taehyung is not really feeling well and we need to see him as soon as we can. Me and this guy, Jeon Jeongguk are both_ _Zburător- or_ _incubus, as you all know. I know, it's just a myth. But no, we're real. Kim Taehyung somewhat manages to make himself interesting in Jeongguk's eyes. Everything is shitty, I know. Incubus is for females. That's why Jeongguk is afraid. They... slept last night. If an incubus slept with someone, we're supposed to suck Life energy from them. And apparently, sucking Life energy from Taehyung triggers something and Jeongguk... he's been sick for the whole day and he's craving for Taehyung. I'm pretty sure your friend feels the same, but thousand times more. I need your help. I want you to help me find a way on getting things back to normal._  
  
"Think of it please.."  
  
Luhan hums, lowering his head to stare at his shoes.  
  
_"I know this is crazy, but I hope you could give me an answer as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow."_  
  
Luhan hums again. "What If you're just fooling with me and-"  
  
"Trust me, I won't bother going all the way here just to say bullshits to you. My friend is suffering, so does yours, and it's not just something we could just easily find some cure. As far as I know, this is the first time something like this happen, and I'm worried. They are slowly dying, Luhan, and we don't even know what to do."  
  
The trio went silent. The sound of crickets fills the air and Luhan is afraid. Afraid of what he's about to say because he knows, if something went down, it will be his fault.  
  
"I'll think about it."  _After I saw Taehyung's condition, I'll think about it,_  
  
Sehun replies with a soft Thank You and a small smile and suddenly, they both disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Wow, what a jerk. Leaving me alone when..." He stops when he notice where he is. He's standing in front of Taehyung's flat. He doesn't even remember entering the elevator at all.  
  
"Since when did I arrive here?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howry shiet what have I done?  
> this is pretty short. i know. I just wrote this for 1 hour  
> please comment down what you think.  
> and please tell me if i'm being too quick or too slow with the story ;;  
> thanks <3 lovelots~


	6. Night 5

_**Luhan covers his eyes once he entered Taehyung's flat. Everything is a mess,Taehyung is sitting in the middle of the room, face stained with dry tears and he notice how he's half naked and his hands are handcuffed behind him. He take note how he whimpers ever so quietly as he humps against the floor, beads of sweat and fresh tears threatening to roll down his flush face.** _

  
_**"What's happening, Tae?" He asked, gingerly walking towards the younger. The said man raised his head and a quiet sob escape his swollen, parted lips.**_  
  
_**"I d-don't know, I feel weak and-" He points downward with his lips, "It's hard, painfully hard.."**_  
  
_**Luhan is pretty sure his face shows too much pity that the younger turn around to hide his face. He's baffled with everything that's happening. One day ago, Taehyung is fine and now he's suffering. Sexually, he added.**_  
  
_**And then he recall something, "Jeongguk.."**_  
  
_**With the sudden recognition of the name, Taehyung's head turn his head so fast Luhan almost thought the younger's head will snap.**_  
  
_**"J-Jeongguk.." Taehyung repeats, the name rolling out his tongue smoothly, as if he's made to call his name. He suddenly feel warm, there's a fluttery feeling inside him. Abruptly, he stood up and walks runs toward Luhan, roughly tripping on the pillow settled at the ground.**_  
  
_**"Taehyung what-"**_  
  
_**"Take me to him, hyung. Take me to Jeongguk."**_  
  
  
  
  
  


That's how Luhan found himself standing outside a very well known condominium. He tighten his grip around Taehyung, who's wearing more decent clothes and wrapped with blankets to hide his  _proud below the navel_.  
  
They don't have to knock, as Jeongguk open the door as soon as they arrive and gaze at Taehyung hungrily. Which is freaking scary for Luhan, but it's such a turn on for the other. Taehyung urgently throw himself towards the black haired male, pressing open mouthed kisses on his neck. Jeongguk growls and turn around, but not before pulling Taehyung up, wrapping his legs tightly around his torso, the blanket falling on the ground. Luhan watches as the couple disappear inside, followed by loud whines and growls.   
  
"Well, that escalated quickly." Sehun appears beside him, holding the blanket that Taehyung used. Luhan watches him place it in the couch inside before walking outside, where Luhan stood still.   
  
"Yeah.. They are going to be fine, right?"  
  
Sehun nods, a sly smirk on his lips, "Say, let's get a coffee and leave them for awhile, hm?"  
  


 

Jeongguk groans, slamming Taehyung against the wall, his lips found their way to the male's neck "Fuck, Tae I missed you.."  
  
Taehyung chokes out a moan, hands snaking around Jeongguk's neck and pulling him closer. He feels needy, his sweatpants moist already. He tugs Jeongguk's hair and lock their lips for another round of needy kisses. Jeongguk shoves his hand between them to rip the offending cloth between them, throwing them behind him afterwards. He lowers himself to suck his partner's nipple, biting and licking it at the same time. The brunet throw his head back, profanities leaving his sinful lips. The feeling of Jeongguk's mouth against his chest didn't last long when he feel the other pulls him away from the wall. Finally, they reached the bedroom where the younger throw him on the bed. Taehyung stare in awe as he watch Jeongguk strip his clothes off. Taehyung greedily drink in the wonderful body in front of him.  
  
"Clothes, babe." Jeongguk growls, unbuckling his belt and nudging his pants down along with his boxers. He sigh in relief when his hard-on is finally free. Taehyung quickly obey and strip off his sweatpants, revealing his soft skin which makes the younger jump on him, latching his mouth on the other male's delicate skin.  
  
Jeongguk reach for his belt as he continue worshipping Taehyung's body. To Jeongguk, Taehyung's body is the best. His soft skin seems to glisten with sweat, making it so hard to control his self. Taehyung trashes around, skin sensitive and hot against the other's lips. He let out a startle gasp when he feel something wrapped around his wrist. _Jeongguk's belt_. He look up at the said male and notice the smirk placed on his face which makes his cock twitch. He trails his hands down the elder's body, stopping when he reach his hips. Jeongguk lean down and nuzzle the soft stomach, sucking and biting the kiss to leave marks. He softly blow cool air against the Taehyung's navel, making the other arc his back and shutting his eyes close. He can sense the way a bead of his pre-cum slide down his member.  
  
"Taehyung, do you know how much I want to eat you?" Jeongguk murmur against his skin, his hands slipping down to grab both of his thigh. Taehyung answer with a whimper, bucking his hips forward for friction. Jeongguk shake his head, sweat rolling down his body and Taehyung watch it until it reach his lower abdomen. Distracted, he found himself on his hand and knees. He immediately look back, wiggling his ass in the process. He's hot and bothered, he thought when he asked himself mentally why he's doing things shamelessly. But then the image of Jeongguk fucking him hard and rough make him moan and presses his ass towards the younger's body.  
  
The black haired man spread his cheeks wider, pressing a soft kiss against the puckered hole. The male in front of him shudder, expecting a tongue or a finger. Instead, he feels the hard rock erection of the younger placed between his cheeks, rubbing against it harshly. Taehyung sobs, the friction also brings him to the edge, and soon enough he cum untouched. He can see white and he thought he's floating, but the low sounds Jeongguk makes brought him back down to earth. The loud moan that left his mouth snap Jeongguk, flipping him before grabbing his shaft together with his own. Taehyung was hard again with just the feeling of Jeongguk's hand around him.  
  
"Did I told you to cum? Huh, Tae?" He started rubbing them together fast, Taehyung squirming and thrashing around. He's still sensitive and the pressure and friction is not helping at all. Jeongguk presses his body lower to cage Taehyung, stopping him from moving too much "Don't. Fucking. Cum."  
  
Taehyung did try his best not to, but when Jeongguk presses his thumb on his slit, he cums for the second time. Jeongguk stop whatever he's doing to lift his hands up, licking Taehyung's cum off his hand. He lean down to hungrily capture the brunet's lips. He can taste the bittersweet from Jeongguk's tongue and he can't help but return the kiss with more passion "You want to cum that much, babe?" Taehyung whimpers, gasping for air. he feel suffocated with Jeongguk's musky smell. Taehyung moans instead, and Jeongguk thinks that he should take his time pleasing the elder.  
  
He pulls Taehyung up so he could lie down, he places him down his stomach. Taehyung's thigh planted on both side of Jeongguk. "Sit on my face, I want to eat you, baby."  
  
Taehyung's mouth run dry. He open his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He does not move. But when Jeongguk slap his thigh, he quickly squats above the younger, his hands gripping against the headboard. He slowly lower himself and when he does, the slick tongue swiftly poke his entrance, swiping it against the hole. Taehyung's legs are shaking, his mind clouded with lust. He's panting, on the verge of cumming instantly when Jeongguk thrust his tongue rapidly and deeply. For the third time, he cums, some of the white liquid paints the headboard. His eyes rolls upward and collapse above the younger male who's continuously rimming him.  
  
"J-Jeongguk! Stop!" He whines, his toes curling with too much pleasure surging through his body. When Jeongguk finally stop, he settle himself on the younger's stomach, spreading his legs while sucking his fingers. Jeongguk watches him, raising his eyebrow. He feels his shaft twitch when Taehyung pushes two finger inside his hole, finger-fucking himself. The sight itself is enough for Jeongguk to wrap his hand around the elder's cock, pumping him with fast pace. Taehyung bucks his hips forward, his mouth slightly ajar as he let out soft and low moans. Beads of sweat rolling down his face, landing on the glistening skin of the guy underneath him. Jeongguk enters two digits inside him, shoving it in with the elder's fingers. He curls them upwards, repeatedly hitting and grazing against the prostate, making Taehyung scream. He cums again and this time, he almost faint, his body shivering so hard because of the impact of his orgasm.  
  
He leans his body forward, burying his face against the crook of Jeongguk's neck. He's exhausted, but when jeongguk flips their position, removing the belt that restrain him before  and kissing the red marks it made, he wanted to make Jeongguk cums too. The feeling of Jeongguk inside him, throbbing and hard.  
  
"J-Jeongguk please.." The said male hums in response, gently placing soft kisses on Taehyung's face. Taehyung closes his eyes and ask, "Please, I need you, guk.."  
  
Jeongguk nods, grabbing the elder's leg and hooking them over his shoulder. He abruptly thrust in, causing Taehyung to scream his name, then he go slow, so slow that Taehyung can feel his inside burning every time Jeongguk feels him, he can feel the way it throbs and gently brushing against his prostate.  
  
"Jeongguk!" He sobs, biting his lower lip as his mewling echoes through the room along with the sound of Jeongguk's deep breath. Jeongguk leans forward to bite down on Taehyung's shoulder before ramming rapidly in the elder's heat harder and rougher. Taehyung is definitely a screamer. He screams uncontrollably every time the younger fucks into him. Heat starts to coil in his lower abdomen and he knew he's cumming again. He reach for the younger's back, his nails digging and scratching, red lines starts appearing. When Jeongguk whispers his name, he comes unexpectedly and hard, some of his semen lands on his ches and even hit his chin. His body shivers so hard, toes curling and hands gripping tightly on the younger's hair, his back arching beautifully for Jeongguk's eyes.   
  
Jeongguk worships the body infront of him, the heat around his shaft was too much. He bury his face on the elder's neck, placing open mouthed kisses on it as he thrust fast and deep, almost reaching his climax. Taehyung is whining underneath him due to sensitivity, tears sliding down his face. When Jeongguk's thrust become sloppier, he knew he's close. He continue thrusting until he reach his peak, painting Taehyung's inside and marking him. The force of his orgasm pushes Taehyung to cum again, his body went limp. Jeongguk milk himself dry, not even bothering to pull away from Taehyung's tight heat when he collapse, pulling the elder close to him.  
  
"Jeongguk-"  
  
"Sleep, Tae. I won't leave." The younger whisper, playing with Taehyung's hair. He nods and slowly drift to dreamland, leavig Jeongguk alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated, oH MAN HOLY SHIT.  
> I have to confess, I'm a loyal Yoongi bias but fuck you Jungkook,  
> fUCK YOU FOR BEING PERFECT UGH  
> i'll probably update before BTS' comeback.  
> also, i'm planning on going to church to confess my sins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my real genre and I hope you guys will like this.
> 
> Copyright © 2015 by soonshimee  
> [The One Who Flies is a work of fiction and only product of the author's imagination]


End file.
